Breaking Amethyst Eyes
by Raose
Summary: Life is a series of jumbled consequences. What happens when the actions used to create the consequences change fate, history, and the very nature of one's world. AU YxY BxR SxJ


Ayamari: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, please be kind. It is AU and the characters will be a little OOC, but I'll try not to change them too much

001 Amethyst

The whisper of death filled the street as a lone figure struggled from an ally. His tattered clothes testified to a long, hard battle against horrific odds. Blood dripped into the figures wary eyes from a deep gash above his left eye. He sagged against a wall to bandage his heavily bleeding leg and catch his breath. A second figure walked from an alley just up the street with slow calculated steps. A shroud of darkness covered the second figure as he casually made his way towards the injured figure. He was covered in black from head to toe and every movement whispered of death and despair. A dark hand reached out, promising death, pain, and destruction of all that was once light and honest.

Dark amethyst eyes snapped up as the darkness grew deeper nearly suffocating the youth. His eyes searched for the source and landed on the cloaked figure. Wearily he stepped away from the wall, his bandage not quite complete, and faced the other. Amethyst eyes watched the figure's every move as his heart clenched in fear, the figure before him was uninjured despite all the fighting. An eerie hiss escaped from the dark figure, "Death is all you have, and we will have you."

The figure stopped his approach and hissed an evil, corrupt laugh, sending shivers crawling down the amethyst eyed boy. They boy took a step forward and called forth the last of his strength to remain standing. The Darkness flowed around him, whispering words of pain and despair in an attempt to break his spirit just as they would soon break his physical form. Amethyst eyes drooped slightly, as a few tears escaped, before they looked up once more. The boy took another step and whispered, "Even Death cannot conquer the Light, you will never have me and I will never serve you!"

The figure laughed as a wall of Darkness hit the boy, driving him to his knees. More tears leaked from his eyes as pain overwhelmed his senses. The figure smirked and approached the boy with slow even steps intending on sealing his soul in a plane of eternal pain. The boy stood slowly, his hand clutching his bruised side, tears cascading down his cheeks, and a soft glow of light sparkling through his haunted eyes. The boy took a step forward, smiled and made a desperate dash for a side alley. The figure smirked once more and continued to pursue the boy with his constantly steady steps.

The boy gasped as his pace slowed from a less-than-steady-gait to a shifty shuffle. The boy looked back and watched the figure in black walk closer and closer and desperately tried to quicken his pace again. He weaved through the maze of alleys and passages of the broken city without any real hope of escape. Despair settled around the boy as he felt his strength wane as he suffered from severe blood loss. Amethyst eyes scanned the buildings looming all around him before he slipped into the nearest building and locked the door. He scanned the room and walked towards the far corner where he spotted a large staircase. He slowly crawled up the stairs, his breathing drawing thin as he crawled higher and higher. Amethyst eyes closed as he reached the top floor and he whispered a silent prayer to the Heavens, 'Please let me die alone. Please give me a moment to rest my eyes without fear of the Darkness.'

A glimmering tear slipped from his eye before he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled through the nearest door and down the hall. He reached the last office and locked the door behind him with a deep sigh. He sank to his knees and crawled to the large window looking out over the city he'd known as home all of his life. He leaned against the window and closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into the unconscious world.

As the boy slept his eerie pursuer climbed the stairs with the same patient movements. A dark cloud billowed around his dark form as the steps corroded behind his every step. The figure hissed in an evil laugh as he thought of his prey being trapped and dying. The figure hissed, "I'm coming, and I'll let you join your people in eternity as a slave. Not even you can escape me Prince, your luck has faded and all that is left is your death."

The figure stopped as he hit a locked door, and smirked as the door burst in granting him access. He walked around the room and spotted the young boy's prone form and a glittering mist escaping. The figure howled in annoyance as the mist slipped through the glass, and appeared on the outside in the form of the amethyst eyed boy. The boy nodded once and slowly faded into nothingness with a soft whistle of the wind, "You lost, Soldier of Darkness. My soul is free of you and your kind."


End file.
